My Red Headed God
by kiame-koi
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago,so please don't flame.It's a GaaraXLee so if your not a fan don't read.Please send me any feed back you have.I DO NOT OWN GAARA,NARUTO,SASUKE,OR LEE!I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN NARUTO! If I did it would be a yaoi.
1. My red headed god

My Red Headed God

_March 16__th__ 8:45 am_

_Today my heart stopped beating…and I couldn't breathe; my body shutdown. The only trigger had to be him, the new exchange student from Suna High. Every time I see him…I see him as my red headed god. I know it's cheesy but I freeze up like a lovesick school girl when he's in the room. _

Lee looked up from his journal and saw Sasuke walking towards him. Closing his small black journal he muttered a quiet greeting. The thin, long boy in a green tee shirt and jeans slid the book into his book bag. "So Sasuke, how are things with you and Naruto-kun?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Fine, why?" Sasuke said with shock written on his pale face. You could tell that the question irritated him. Lee looked down and a small pink blush slid across his face.

"I...I...I just want to know," Lee said like a small child being punished. His heart was racing. "Well mostly because I like this gu…girl," Lee caught himself, "who seems way out of my league." Lee was now very red and his heart was throwing its self agents his chest. There was a long, awkward silence and he felt horrible. Thoughts racing in his head caused him to freeze, and then the silence was broken.

"Lee, I have to go. We'll talk later." then the tall, raven haired boy left. "Come by my place later or some thing." he called over his shoulder. Lee's eyes widened,_ Dose he know!? God that would suck if he knew I was gay..._He pondered this as he walked down the halls, that along with rather indecent ones about Gaara.

Lee shortly arrived at his locker. "Hay," said a short red haired boy. Lee was paralyzed as two blue-green eyes peered into his. His visage was pink and he stood at their locker. "Whatever," Gaara said as he removed a black and white AFI CD player and started off down the hall; Shikamaru tapped Lee on the shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"So Gaara got a locker next to yours, how troublesome," Shikamaru said nodding to the short red head walking away. Looking down at the slightly shorter boy he noticed Lee's slight blush. Grinning he whispered, "Do you like him?"

"N-No, 'Course not!" he choked out, trying desperately to cover his crimson blush. Slowly the sheepish grin on the lazy procrastinators' face spread like a wild fire.

"You do," he said smiling quite calmly. "I knew you were gay, but because I'm a nice guy I'll keep it secrete. That is...if you give me your lunch money. On top of that cover for me when I skip P.E. Okay?" At that Shika-kun left, just as the bell sounded.

End-of-Chapter


	2. The Journal

My Red Headed God

Chapter 2

"Shit," Lee muttered as he shoved his text books and binders in his bag. Feet pounded on the tile as he ran to math. He arrived at the room I a minute and walked in slowly and quietly as to not be seen, yet unfortunately stopped in his tracks by the teacher.

"Lee, you're late," Karuni stated in an eerily sweet tone as he creped into the class room. "Please go get a tardy slip then take a seat next to Gaara-san. I need to speak with you after class."

"Yes, Karuni-sensei," Lee muttered in defeat as he walked to the office and returned a few minutes later with a pink slip of paper. He handed her the paper and walked quietly to his seat beside his god.

Once seated on the hard chair of the cold and dual class room Lee took out a small black Journal, note book, and text book. The smallest of the three had the words 'Do Not Touch' scratched in the cover messily. The black book was hidden behind the others as Lee wrote about the events of the day.

_March 16__th__ 9:32 am_

_I'm such an idiot! How could I be so moronic!? I sit next to the man of my dreams and I couldn't mutter a single word! I can't even nod to him, not even say hi! On the up side I get to see him every day! I think he knows I like him though! Shikamaru, what a bastard some times!_

The bell rang and Lee shoved his journal into the side bag at his hip. The tall teen walked swiftly and silent down the hall. His heart was racing as it always dose when he's next to Gaara, more so when he's next to him for a whole period. He thought every one could hear because if felt like a rabid rabbit was throwing it's self in his chest. He watched his feet as they glided gracefully along the linoleum. He was graceful as a bird that is until he collided with a tall lilac eyed brunet.

The bag flew into the air and spilled its contents across the hall. Lee's journal slid across the floor and he scrambled to get his books. The short boy that Lee practically stalked was watching causing Lee to desperately try and cover a deepening blush. He gathered every thing but forgot the most important thing, his little journal.

The lilac eyed teen picked up the book with the nearly illegible warning and read its contents. He smiled and walked to the shorter boy and handed him the book and grinned wildly as the pale boy shoved it in his bag.

Lee's House 5:30 pm

"Oh My GOD!" screamed the boy as he ransacked the room to find the black book, "it's gone….Neji!" he said in sudden realization.

Gaara's House 5:30 pm

The small pale boy was crimson as he closed the small book. He had just read fifty pages about how this admirer loved him. The first date in the book was from the beginning of their freshman year, two years ago. "How could I over look this stalker," he muttered, "How could I over look the stalker I like?"


	3. The day After

**Sorry this took so long!Well heres my latest chapter!Enjoy!**

My Red Headed God

Chapter 3

Lee sat on his bed confused and horrified of what's to come at school tomorrow. He called Sasuke thirty times and just now got a hold of him, "Sasuke, HELP!" Lee begged and pleaded for his odd friends' advice.

"Calm down Lee! Tell me what happened." Sasuke muttered as his temper shortened. Lee told Sasuke everything, the contents of his journal, which Neji may possibly have, and how Lee will never go to school if Gaara found out. "Okay I'll get your diary back."

"It's not a dia-Sasuke? Sasuke?!" The raven haired boy had hung up on him. "That bastard," He cursed as he put the phone back on the hook. Lee walked outside as the phone rang just out of ear shot.

_Umm, Hi… Lee this is going to sound odd but it's Gaara. Neji gave me your book and I wanted to thank you for…… writing about me. Call back ASAP._

Lee walked slowly into the school, his steps soft on the linoleum. He covered his face best he could with his hair. The tall boy seemed more apart from the people of the school then he was already. Unfortunately Lee had lost his zeal for youth and love.

**Now for a word from this author**

_Kia: Hello it's me! I'm here to introduce Ku-chan, my alter ego!_

_Ku: It's impossible foe lee to loose zeal!_

_Kia: Not in my story! I am a goddess here! _

_Ku: Hits in head with a frying panSorry for that readers. Shall we continue with the mushy GaaXLee story?_

**Thank you**

Gaara walked quietly down the hall to his locker. People avoided him as it was, but with the now massive amounts of eyeliner he looked dead. The short read head wanted to find the taller, thinner boy in green that he secretly adored and return his book. Some students screamed, others stood still, most just ran away as fast as possible. He grinned as the students fled, then in the split poor Lee was seen by the little red head. Gaara grinned madly and tapped him on the shoulder.

In the meantime Sasuke had found Neji. "Neji, What have you done with Lee's journal?" the raven haired boy asked in a cool arrogant tone. He glared daggers at the seemingly blind boy.

Suddenly Neji froze in his spot, shaking with fear. "S-Sasuke?" he said with a quivering voice. Thoughts of being mauled, murdered, and suicide ran though Neji's head as Sasuke gave a menacing laugh. "Ahhhh!" came the long haired boys scream as birds flew from the area. Sasuke emerged from behind the school with a satisfied look. Neji quivered in the corner muttering something like, "I'll be a good little rich boy."


End file.
